Meant To Be
by buffygirl52789
Summary: The second installment of my Dawn & Connor series. Dawn and Connor try to begin a new life in Sunnydale, during the chaos of season 7. [Complete]
1. Chapter 1: Explanations and Decisions

Disclaimer: Nothing here is mine, or else I would be doing much more exciting things than writing this.

Pairing: D/C, a little angsty B/A

Rating: PG-13

Author's Notes: Here is the second installment of my Dawn & Connor trilogy. This picks up right where Falling left off. Enjoy!

Chapter 1: Explanations and Decisions

Buffy gaped at Dawn. Then she focused her gaze on Connor. "Excuse my French, but who the _hell_ are you?"

Connor tried to smile. "I'm Connor. It's nice to meet you too."

Angel realized he should interrupt before things got really out of hand. "Buffy, can I talk to you alone for a minute?"

Buffy ignored him. "What do you want with my sister? What are you even doing here?" she demanded.

Dawn reached out and squeezed Connor's hand. "Buffy, calm down. I think you should go talk to Angel."

Buffy looked from Dawn, to Angel, to Connor, and back to Dawn. "Why? What is Angel's connection to this boy?"

"I'm his father," Angel said quietly.

Buffy froze. Then she slowly turned to face him. Her expression was a mix of hurt, confusion, and anger. "W-what?"

"Buffy..." he reached out and took her hand. "I need to talk to you alone."

Not really knowing what to say, she went with Angel, but not before looking at Connor one last time. Angel led her into his office and closed the door.

Dawn sighed. "Well that went well."

"It actually wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. She didn't try to fight me, so that's a plus," Connor said hopefully.

Dawn stared at the office door worriedly. "I guess."

Cordelia came out from behind the desk and smiled at the couple. "You guys did great."

"You don't think we were too drastic? Like springing this on her all at once like that?" Dawn asked.

Cordelia shook her head. "No, honey. It was the only was you could do it. And this is in Angel's hands now. Let's just hope he can get through to her."

"I owe you an apology. I should have told you when you dropped Dawn off; I really wanted to but I 't find the words," Angel began.

"But...it's not possible. I thought vampires..." Buffy's eyes were wide, and she still had that hurt, confused expression on her beautiful face. Just the sight of her pain was more than Angel could stand.

"Can't have children. I know. So did I, until last year."

Buffy frowned. "Last year? But he looks about eighteen years old."

Angel sighed and sat down. "That's because he is. It's a really long story, so can you just let me-"

"Who's his mother?" Buffy asked quietly.

"Darla," Angel replied, looking down.

Buffy bit her lip. "When we talked, after I came back, you told me that she was alive, but you didn't tell me that you slept with her, or that you had a baby together!"

"That's because I didn't know yet. Look, two years ago when Darla came back she messed with my head a lot. It drove me to the edge. I fired Cordy and Wes, I was completely lost. Then I slept with her, and it was my wake up call," Angel said. He looked Buffy in the eye. "But you need to know that it meant nothing. It was just sex."

"You didn't...lose your soul," Buffy said slowly, feeling slightly better.

"No. Because I wasn't happy. Not like I was on the night that you and I..." his voice trailed off. He closed his eyes for a moment before continuing. "I got back on track, things were finally right again. But then last year, after I saw you, Darla came back, and she was pregnant. None of us knew how it was possible, but it turns out there was a prophecy. About the human child born from two vampires. It said that he would play a major role in the battle between good and evil. That child was Connor."

"Darla had a lot of problems during the pregnancy. She couldn't handle carrying a human child. She sacrificed herself so Connor would live. But the problems didn't end there. There were lots of demon groups after Connor, because he was so important to the world." He smiled slightly. "As usual, Wolfram & Hart took a special interest."

"But how is he eighteen years old?" Buffy asked, still confused.

"There was a man, a vampire hunter named Holtz that Darla and I terrorized back when I didn't have a soul. He made a deal with demon, skipped centuries to wake up here and make me pay. And he did. He took Connor into a demon dimension and raised him as his own, as payback for his family that I killed."

"Oh my God," Buffy said softly. "How did you get him back?"

"We didn't actually. I tried everything, the stain is still on the lobby floor from one of the darker attempts. But eventually he found his way back on his own. Time moves faster where he was, so he was a teenager. He came back to kill me. Holtz had made him hate me. He also came along for the ride. For a while we were making progress in our relationship, but then Holtz died. I think he must have made it look like I killed him, because Connor sent me on a one way trip to the bottom of the ocean."

Buffy sat up straight. "What?"

"I was there all summer. Wesley found me. So Connor and I don't exactly have a loving relationship," he said sadly.

"Wow. Angel, I'm really sorry that you had to go through all of that. But that still doesn't explain your son being my sister's boyfriend."

Angel laughed. "I can't explain it either. But they really hit it off this week. I've never seen Connor happier. And I know that he really cares about Dawn."

Buffy paced around the room. "So he wants to come to Sunnydale."

"I guess. They decided that on their own."

Buffy looked at Angel. "Would you be okay with that?"

Angel looked sad. "I would miss him. But all I want is for him to be happy. And right now, he is happy wherever Dawn is."

Buffy shook her head. "I only left her for one week."

Angel smiled. "It only took a minute for me to fall in love with you."

Buffy blinked, slightly taken aback. There was a brief moment of silence.

"Buffy, I know that you only want to protect your sister. But you don't need to protect her from Connor. He really is an amazing kid. And he's a very good fighter, he could really help you out."

"But Angel, I can't let my little sister have her heart broken," Buffy said.

"You don't have to worry about that." Angel reached across the desk and took her hand. "Maybe this is their chance. Maybe they can have what we...what we can't."

Buffy felt a tear roll down her cheek. "So I guess I'd better clear some space on the couch. But if he tries anything with Dawn, he will be on the next bus to LA."

Angel laughed. "Sounds good."

Buffy stood up and wiped the tears off her face. "Well I guess we'd better go tell them the good news."

Angel stood up as well. "They will be thrilled." Buffy headed for the door, but Angel stopped her before she could open it. "Buffy..."

Buffy turned around. "What?"

He looked into her eyes. "When I was in that box at the bottom of the ocean...all I thought about was you. Getting out so I could see you one more time."

Buffy reached out and touched his face. She searched for the right words, but failed to find any. Instead she just turned around and went back into the lobby.

Dawn jumped up when she saw Buffy and Angel emerge from the office. Connor took her hand, and they stood there together.

"Angel and I discussed it, and we've decided that if you two want to be together, who are we to stop you," Buffy said.

Dawn gasped. "You really mean it? He can come back to Sunnydale with us?"

"Yes."

Dawn shrieked and threw herself at Connor, who spun her around and kissed her. "Thank you so much," Connor said to Buffy. "All I'm asking for is a couch to crash on until I get my own place." Buffy nodded, and smiled at him.

Angel stood beside Buffy. "I think it's time for a proper introduction. Buffy, meet Connor. My son."

Buffy reached out and shook his hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

Dawn was beside herself with joy. "Let's go get our bags!" she ran for the stairs.

"Connor, do you want me to send your stuff from your apartment?" Angel asked.

Connor shook his head. "It's all upstairs. I moved out today. I knew that you would make the right decision." Then he followed Dawn.

Buffy turned to Angel and smiled. She opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted when Willow entered the hotel. 

"Buffy? Are you almost ready?" she asked, waving to Angel and the others.

Buffy sighed. "Yeah, just waiting for Dawn and her boyfriend to get their stuff."

Willow raised her eyebrows. "I'm guessing this is a long story?"

"Understatement of the year," Buffy said dully. "Tell everyone we'll be right out." Willow nodded and went back outside.

"I can't believe she gave in that easy!" Dawn shrieked, as they began to maneuver their bags from her room. "Connor, this is going to be so amazing. It's a new beginning for us!"

Connor grinned at her. "I know. And it should be fun, I've always wanted to go to the Hellmouth."

Dawn smiled wryly. "Believe me, it looks much better on the brochure."

They reentered the lobby and joined Buffy and Angel. "Got everything?" Buffy asked, noticing the big stuffed dolphin Dawn was holding. Connor must have gotten it for her.

Dawn nodded. "Yup. Just let me say goodbye." She hurried over and exchanged quick hugs with Cordy and Fred, and said goodbye to Wesley and Gunn. Meanwhile, Connor turned to his father awkwardly.

"Take care of yourself," Angel said to his son. "And you know that if you ever need anything I'm just a phone call away." Connor nodded.

"Thanks Dad," he said honestly. "For letting me go."

Angel nodded, truly touched that his son had called him dad. "Be happy. And take care of Dawn. Or else we're both going to have one angry slayer on our hands."

Buffy laughed. "You got that right."

Dawn returned, accompanied by Cordelia, who gave Connor a quick kiss on the cheek. Dawn hugged Angel, and thanked him for everything. Then she and Connor went outside. Buffy lingered behind for another moment.

"Thank you," she said to her former lover.

Angel nodded. "Anything for you." He gave her a kiss on the cheek. They gazed at each other for one long moment before Buffy left.

Angel stood there for a moment, then headed upstairs. "I'll be upstairs if anyone needs me," he muttered. Then he was gone.

Cordelia stared after him sympathetically. "Poor Angel."

"I know. Connor left, and he had to see Buffy, and explain everything. It must be really hard for them," Fred commented. Then the two women sighed, and went back to work.

Outside, the Scooby Gang, complete with the newest recruits, sat waiting in the two cars. Xander, Willow, Anya, Spike, and a potential named Kennedy sat in Xander's car, while Giles and two potentials named Molly and Annabelle waited in the rental car. Everyone was getting quite bored, Buffy had been inside for over 30 minutes. The fact that everyone was jet lagged didn't help much either. And everyone was dying to see Dawn's boyfriend, especially Spike, who had snapped out of his little trance as soon as he heard that his Niblet was dating.

When the three emerged from the hotel, everyone craned their necks. "Kinda scrawny," Spike said with a frown.

"I think he's cute," Willow said, smiling.

Anya laughed. "But your opinion doesn't really count on that, does it?"

Dawn, Connor, and Buffy reached the car before Willow could reply. "Hi guys," Dawn said. "This is Connor. My boyfriend." Mostly everyone waved and smiled, except for the potentials, who didn't really know what was going on, and Spike, who was fuming.

"We'll have to squeeze," Buffy said, after they put the bags in the trunk. "You guys get in the back." Buffy got in the front with Giles, while Dawn and Connor squeezed in the back with Annabelle and Molly. Everyone was pretty silent as the cars pulled away from the Hyperion Hotel. Connor slipped his arm around Dawn's shoulders, and she leaned back. They were on their way to a wonderful new life together.


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome to Sunnydale

Author's Notes: Okay, because I had Falling take place after Sleeper, I was a little off, especially bringing the potentials back. So I am using this chapter to get back on track. The events of Never Leave Me happen in this chapter, alongside some D/C cuteness. So hopefully now we will be mostly back on track, because I hope to have this follow the events of Season 7 almost exactly, with the exception of Connor being there. I also borrowed a few lines directly from Never Leave Me. Sorry if the events are a little off, I haven't seen these episodes in a while. Enjoy, and please R&R!

Chapter 2: Welcome to Sunnydale

The ride home to Sunnydale was long and quiet. Dawn just sat there in Connor's arms, perfectly content. As they pulled onto Revello Drive behind Xander, Buffy broke the silence by laughing.

"What is it?" Giles asked.

Buffy stopped laughing. "I just realize that we have 5 extra people that need to stay in my house." Dawn smiled. It was definitely going to be a little cramped.

"Well, maybe I can stay with Xander," Giles said, trying to help.

Buffy didn't seem to have heard him. She sighed. "I guess it's technically 6. Spike isn't getting any...saner, so I think it would be best if he stayed where we could keep an eye on him."

Giles nodded. "I'll stay at your house to help with that."

"I can sleep on the floor," Connor said helpfully, speaking up for the first time since they left LA.

Buffy nodded. "Okay. Thanks." They pulled up in front of the house, where Willow, Spike, and Kennedy were climbing out of Xander's car.

Dawn and Connor got out of the car and stretched. They got the bags from the trunk and headed inside. Once they had all assembled in the living room, Buffy took charge as usual.

"Okay, we have quite a few house guests, so we'll need to do some shifting." She turned to the three potentials, who were standing near the door looking kind of nervous. "Two of you guys can stay in my room. The other one can stay with Dawn. Willow, I'll room with you. Giles can take the couch, Connor can take the floor, and Spike..." she turned to Giles. Spike was standing there, staring off into space and muttering to himself. "Tie him up." She turned to Dawn. "Dawn, you can show the girls upstairs. Willow, get the guest sheets for Giles, and a blanket or something for Connor. Everyone should try to get some sleep, because tomorrow we have some serious research to do. If Giles is right, we're dealing with the First Evil, and they may already be in Sunnydale." She ended her little speech, and everyone just stood there for a moment. Willow moved first, heading down to the basement. Dawn turned to the potentials. "You guys can head upstairs, I'll be up in a minute," she said. Everyone began to scatter. Connor chuckled at the scene.

"Do you always have this many people living in your house?"

"Not usually. We really should call a health inspector. Or the Guinness Book," Dawn suggested. She smiled at Connor. "I'll be right back." She kissed him quickly and followed the girls upstairs.

Connor turned to see Giles tying the blonde vampire to a chair. A minute later Willow came back, and put some blankets and sheets on the couch. She handed one to Connor. "Try and make yourself comfortable," she said kindly. Connor smiled. He definitely liked Willow. She had been nice to him, and he hoped that wouldn't change when she found out who his father was. From what Dawn had said, he gathered that Angel had a few enemies in this town, Spike, Xander, and Giles among them.

"Can you fight?" Giles asked, startling Connor. He blinked.

"Um, yeah. I kind of grew up in a hell dimension. And Angel is my father." He stopped at the sudden alarmed expressions on their faces. "Long story."

Willow frowned slightly. "Sounds like."

Giles slowly began cleaning his glasses. "Well, it's good that you have knowledge of the supernatural, because I suspect that things will be getting somewhat crazy around here very soon," he said.

Dawn interrupted by coming back downstairs. "The girls are all settled in. I'm gonna turn in too. We had a long day."

Connor nodded. "We sure did. Get some sleep, and then tomorrow you can come help me look for an apartment."

Dawn smiled. "Will do." They kissed softly, oblivious to the presence of Giles, Willow, and Spike in the room. "Night," she said, heading for the stairs.

"Sweet dreams." Connor watched her go before turning back to the others. Avoiding their eyes, he found a spot on the floor and spread out his blanket.

"Good night guys," Willow said, before heading upstairs herself. Now only the three men remained, and Spike was still completely out of it. Giles began settling in on the couch, and Connor lied down on the floor. Soon Giles was snoring lightly. Connor smiled to himself as he thought of the great time he had with Dawn today. She was so special. He settled in to go to sleep, with images of his girlfriend dancing in his mind.

Friday, Sunnydale

The next morning, Connor got up early in hopes of snagging a shower before the house was overrun with cranky teenage girls. He headed upstairs carrying his bag and was surprised to hear the water just being turned off. He obviously wasn't the only one with the same idea.

He stood outside the bathroom waiting. A moment later the door opened and Dawn emerged, clad only in a towel. She blushed when she saw him. "Connor! Hey. Good morning," she said nervously as she wrapped the towel around herself more tightly.

He smiled at her, inwardly gulping at the sight of her half naked and dripping wet. "Sleep well?"

Dawn nodded. "Considering I was sharing the bed with a snoring, cover-hogging potential slayer, not bad."

"Well I'm gonna shower," he said, gesturing towards the bathroom. She smiled and ran off to her own bedroom, still bright red.

He entered the bathroom and closed the door behind him. Now that was the sort of thing he hadn't thought about happening. _I really need to get out of here_, he thought. Today he would go apartment hunting with Dawn, and hopefully find a place of his own.

When Connor came downstairs, Dawn was sitting in the kitchen, now fully clothed. She was eating cereal and flipping through the newspaper. She looked up when she saw him. "Hey! There you are. We should be quiet, everyone is still asleep. Look," she said, pushing the paper towards him. "It's the real estate listings. I circled a few places we should go look at."

Connor smiled. "You're amazing." He kissed her cheek. "And the best part is, Angel is paying for the whole thing." His father had told him before he left that he would pay for his apartment, which was a relief considering Connor had next to no money of his own.

At that moment Buffy came downstairs, already showered and dressed. She smiled thinly at them. "Good morning."

"Good morning," Connor and Dawn echoed back.

"Whatcha looking at?" Buffy said.

"Real estate listings. We're going apartment hunting today," Connor said. He was choosing his words carefully because he was determined to make a good impression.

Buffy nodded, inwardly very relieved that he was getting out of her house. "Okay. Just be careful out there."

Dawn raised her eyebrows. "Don't worry, I'll beware the evil landlords."

Buffy half frowned at her sister. "I'm serious. If what Giles thinks is right, the First is already in Sunnydale. I'm sure it won't be long before we run into some trouble."

"But you have the potentials now, they can help with the fighting," Dawn said in between bites of cereal.

"But they need to be trained. They don't have the natural abilities that I have."

"Connor can help train them. He did a great job training me last week." She realized after she spoke that she had just busted them both.

Buffy's eyes narrowed. "You taught my sister how to fight?"

"For her own protection," Connor said quickly. "Don't you want her to be able to defend herself, especially now?"

Buffy hesitated. "Well I suppose it's okay." Dawn breathed a sigh of relief.

A minute later Dawn hopped off her chair, placing her empty bowl in the sink. "Ready Connor?" he nodded and followed her to the door. They waved goodbye to Buffy and then they were on their way.

"Oh my God, sorry about the third degree. She's pretty protective," Dawn said.

Connor smiled. "It's okay. I actually think she's pretty amazing. Like the way she took charge last night. I can't wait to see her in battle."

Dawn glanced down at the newspaper she had brought along. "There are at least 5 apartments in here that look pretty good. Let's go to this one first," she said, pointing to one nearby.

Connor nodded. He took her hand, and they strolled down the streets of Sunnydale together.

A few hours later, the couple was feeling pretty discouraged. The first apartment had been really run down, the previous tenants had really trashed it. The second and third were in the really bad part of town. The landlord of the fourth had been really jerky, asking for way more than the place was worth. And the fifth still had the police tape on the door.

"Well that was a bust," Dawn said, as they headed home slowly.

Connor sighed. "At least you got to show me around Sunnydale."

Dawn laughed. "Isn't it lovely?"

Connor looked at her. "Wherever you are is beautiful to me." Dawn smiled, and they kissed.

"Wonder what's going on at Slayer Central," Dawn said, as they turned onto a street a few blocks away from Revello Drive. Suddenly Connor stopped. "What?" she asked.

He pointed to a sign in the upstairs window of a two family house. It said "For Rent." He looked at her. "Can it get any worse?"

"Worth a try," Dawn said. They climbed the steps of the house and rang the doorbell. A kind looking woman of about 45 answered the door.

"Hi, can we see the apartment that's for rent?" Connor asked.

The woman looked them up and down. "Aren't you a little young to be living together?"

"Oh, it's just for me," Connor said. "I'm Connor, and this is my girlfriend Dawn. She lives with her sister nearby."

The woman smiled, looking more relaxed. "Isn't that nice. I'm Mrs. Brady, my son was living upstairs, but he just moved out. He got a job in Los Angeles," she said proudly. She pulled out a key and unlocked the other door. The three of them began to climb the steps. "The apartment is in excellent condition. It's small, but cozy." She turned on the light and they found themselves in a small living room. "It's furnished, too." Sure enough there was a couch, a chair, and a coffee table. "This is the kitchen, and that's the bathroom over there," she said as they walked through a narrow hallway towards the back of the house. "There is the bedroom." They peeked inside to see a nice bedroom with several basic pieces of furniture inside. Dawn already loved the place.

"This is perfect," Connor said, slightly surprised.

Mrs. Brady looked pleased. "Well I think we can make you a good offer. My husband and I would love to have you."

"This is so great!" Dawn said as they entered the Summers home later. "You will be really close, and she said you can move in tomorrow!"

Connor nodded. "It's really great." Things were fairly quiet inside the house, and Dawn wondered where everyone was. She peeked out into the backyard, and saw Giles and Willow training the three potentials. "The others must be upstairs," she said, climbing upstairs. She heard a ruckus in her own bedroom, and began to run, Connor close behind her. She stopped when she reached the door. There was a large hole punched in her wall, and Xander and Anya were standing there gaping at it.

"What happened?" Dawn asked.

"Looong story," Xander said, running past her into Buffy's room. Dawn was shocked to see Spike lying unconscious on the floor, while Buffy was attending to that blonde kid that used to hang out with Warren and Jonathan. He was bleeding from the neck.

"Dawn, go downstairs," Buffy demanded.

"But-"

"Just go!" Not wanting to protest anymore, Dawn and Connor headed downstairs.

"Are things always this exciting around here?" Connor asked.

"Pretty much," Dawn said with a sigh.

Later everyone sat in the living room, researching. Buffy had explained what had happened, and she was down in the basement with Spike, while the others researched what was making him act this way. "It has to be the First," Dawn said. "Why are we even bothering the research?"

Willow started to answer but they were interrupted when the lights flickered off. Connor immediately jumped to his feet, ready for battle. Dawn looked around nervously. She started to speak but was interrupted by a loud crash. She turned around and saw a bunch of hooded things with wooden staffs coming through the windows. She ducked as one of the things ran towards her. "What the hell?" she yelled.

"It's Harbingers of the First," Giles said, wrestling the staff away from one of them.

Meanwhile Connor was fighting off three of the harbingers. Dawn wasn't doing so bad herself, putting her new fighting skills to the test. Throughout the fight Connor stuck close to her.

Midway through the fight Buffy came out of the basement, panting. She immediately looked around for Dawn, and saw her fighting off Bringers with Connor near the couch. She was amazed at how well her sister was handling herself. She watched as the two worked together, fighting almost as if they were one. She felt a little pang as she realized how much they reminded her of the way she and Angel used to be together. They seemed to read each other's minds. At one point Dawn jumped into Connor arms, and he spun her around while she kicked, knocking three Bringers over. Buffy looked around, dismayed by the immense damage the battle was doing to her home. She sighed and entered the fray.

"Ow!" Dawn yelped as Willow applied peroxide to a cut on her forehead. The fight was over. Buffy and Xander had gone down to the basement to check on Spike, Connor and Giles were moving the dead Bringers out to the yard to be burned, and Willow was giving Anya, Dawn and the potentials first aid. Dawn had come off a lot worse, because she had been right in the fight while the other girls had spent most of it hiding in the kitchen.

"Sorry sweetie," Willow said.

Buffy and Xander came up from the basement. "He's gone. That's what they wanted. Spike," Buffy said, sounding frustrated.

"And we were just in the way," Xander said.

Buffy shook her head, examining one of the dead Bringers. "They are definitely from the First. I faced them before, back in high school." She looked up at everyone. "It's all been the same thing. Spike's ghosts, the people you guys saw, from beneath us, it's all been the First."

Connor reentered the living room and hurried over to check on Dawn. "Are you okay? You were great," he said, really meaning it.

Dawn smiled. "So were you."

Buffy glanced away from the little exchange. It was still beyond weird, seeing her sister make googly eyes at of all people, Angel's son. Angel's son with another woman. She pushed the thought out of her mind. The battle was just beginning, and she had much more important things to think about.


	3. Chapter 3: Have Yourself A Merry Little ...

Author's Notes: It's Christmas in July! lol. I just love this chapter, so please R&R!

Chapter 3: Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas

Almost a month later

December 18th, 2003

Connor moved around his apartment, getting ready for the day. Dawn had convinced Buffy to take a day off from research and slayage to decorate the house for Christmas, which was coming in a week. Connor didn't know much about Christmas, because he had never experienced one before. But it sounded important to Dawn, so he was heading over to the Summers home to help. He also understood that Christmas involved gift giving of some kind, and he hoped to talk to Willow or someone about what he might get for Dawn. But the only problem was that he didn't have very much money. Angel had sent money to pay for rent and food, and he had a little left over but not enough to buy something nice.

The apartment was much more homey now. Cordelia had come to Sunnydale for a weekend a couple weeks back, and she had taken him shopping for some little things for the space. She had great taste, and although he was skeptical at first Connor had to admit that the place looked much nicer now, and Dawn seemed to agree. She had been spending a lot of time there, because her own home was very crowded and often a war zone. They had been continuing their training as well. Most of the time they ended up on the floor making out, but she was still learning _something_. Connor smiled. She was amazing, and he had no doubt in his mind now that he was completely in love with her. He wanted to tell her, and he hoped that the holidays would bring him a good opportunity.

He headed outside, putting on the winter coat that Cordy had made him buy. Even though they were in southern California, it still got chilly in the winters. He began to head down the steps but was interrupted when Mrs. Brady came outside. "Hello Connor. Where are you headed?"

"I'm going to Dawn's. We're decorating for Christmas," he said.

She smiled kindly. "Isn't that nice. Oh, a letter came for you dear." She handed him an envelope. "Have a nice day!"

"You too." He opened the letter. The return address was the Hyperion Hotel. He wondered briefly what it was. Rent wasn't due again for another two weeks, and it was too early for a Christmas gift. He opened it to see a check and a note. He read the note first.

Connor-

I wanted to send you some extra money so that you could get

Dawn a nice Christmas gift. I hope you are well. Merry Christmas.

-Angel

He glanced at the check and his eyes widened. What did he expect him to get for her? And where did he even get this money from? But Connor supposed that when you'd been "alive" for 200 years you accumulate some savings. He pocketed the check, pleased that he could now get something really nice for Dawn.

He walked the few short blocks to 1630 Revello Drive and knocked on the door. Dawn opened it a moment later, greeting him with a big smile and a kiss. "Connor! Come in, we just got started!"

He followed her inside, leaving his coat near the steps. He waved to Kennedy and Molly, who were stringing popcorn in the kitchen. They smiled and waved back. He had gotten to know them pretty well, as he was now a regular at the Summers home. They had been much quieter in the past few days since Annabelle's death. He supposed it had given them all a bit of a wakeup call.

Christmas music was playing in the living room. Xander was standing on a chair, stringing lights on the tree. Buffy was helping, while Anya, Andrew and Giles unpacked a box of ornaments. "Connor's here," Dawn said cheerily. Everyone looked up and waved hello. Buffy even smiled at him. She seemed to be warming to his presence in Sunnydale.

"You're just in time to help with ornaments! And I think Willow's making cookies," Dawn said. Sure enough, Willow came in from the kitchen, carrying a fresh tray of gingerbread men.

"Hi Connor," she said kindly. "Cookie?"

"Thanks," he said, taking one. He was hungry. He had no cooking skills whatsoever, so most meals were either takeout or...takeout eaten at the Summers home. A few times Mr. and Mrs. Brady had invited him down for a proper meal, but that was about it. He realized that this was his opportunity to ask Willow for her advice on a Christmas gift for Dawn. "Willow, can I talk to you for a minute?" Dawn was busy helping with the lights, and hopefully wouldn't even notice his absence.

"Sure." They headed back to the kitchen. "What's up?"

"Well, I need to get a Christmas present for Dawn. But I don't know what I should get. My father sent me money," he said quickly.

Willow smiled. "I'm sure she'd love anything that you gave her. But girls always love jewelry. You should go Christmas shopping with her, and see if she seems to like anything. Then you can surprise her with it later."

Connor smiled. He liked that idea. "Thanks. I'll do that." Willow patted him on the shoulder and he headed back to the living room. They were starting to hang ornaments on the tree. Dawn bounced over and kissed him again. He smiled. "You're in a good mood."

She grinned. "It's the holiday spirit. You should get some."

He laughed. "I'm trying. But this whole Christmas thing is still fairly new to me."

She dragged him over to the tree. "Well you can help us decorate, then you can come Christmas shopping with me."

He smiled. It would be the perfect opportunity to make good of Willow's suggestion. "That would be nice."

Dawn smiled happily. "Great! Now come help us put the ornaments on the tree!" Connor smiled. It was great to see her so happy.

"Oh Dawnie look," Buffy said, lifting an ornament out of the box.

Dawn smiled sadly. "It's mom's favorite."

Buffy put her arm around her sister. "Let's put this in a special place." They headed to the tree together and hung the ornament, a little angel girl, in the front of the tree. Connor watched the moment between the sisters. Dawn hadn't told him much about her mother's death. But he knew it must have been really hard on her and Buffy.

About an hour later they finished the tree. It looked really beautiful. Everyone stood back and admired it for a moment. "Okay, let's go shopping!" Dawn said, not wasting a moment. Connor laughed. He didn't really get what it was with girls and shopping, but whatever made Dawn happy.

A while later they were entering the Sunnydale Mall, hand in hand. The others had remained behind, so it was just the two of them. "Okay, I already did most of my shopping, but I need to find something for Buffy." They walked together past the stores. The mall was pretty busy with Christmas shoppers. It was also decorated for Christmas, with signs everywhere reminding shoppers that there was only one week left.

"Ooh, let's go in here," Dawn said, dragging Connor into a junior's boutique. She began to look through the racks, sometimes exclaiming "oh, this is cute," or "do you think Buffy would like this?" Connor was keeping his eyes open for potential gifts, but wanted to get her something nicer than this. 40 minutes later they left the store. Dawn was carrying a big bag from the store, but everything inside was for herself. Connor laughed and shook his head.

"What?" Dawn said defensively. "They were having a sale, and I totally paid for everything. See, I'm much improved."

Connor smiled. "I know."

"You know, a year ago I couldn't even come here. But now most of the employees don't remember me anymore," she said. Her eyes widened as they passed a jewelry store. _Pay attention_, Connor said, Willow's words repeating in his mind.

"Ooh, that's beautiful," Dawn said, pointing to a necklace. It had a small heart shaped pendant that was completely covered with diamonds on the one side. It was pretty.

"That is nice," Connor said.

Dawn stared at it longingly. "Yeah. Looks expensive though." Connor didn't say anything. His dilemma had solved itself rather nicely. He smiled to himself. He would come back to the store tomorrow and buy the necklace for her. He couldn't wait to see her face when she opened it. Maybe this Christmas thing wasn't so bad after all.

December 19th, 2003

The next day Connor entered the jewelry store. He had kind of dreaded coming to the mall after yesterday. Dawn had shopped for _four hours_ before finally finding a present for Buffy.

"Can I help you?" asked the woman behind the counter.

"Yeah, I want to buy the necklace in the window for my girlfriend. The heart shaped one," he said.

The woman smiled. "Ah, that's a popular one. But it's pricey." She eyed him as if unsure that he could afford it.

"It's okay," he said. She nodded and came back a moment later with the necklace. She showed Connor the price tag. His eyes widened. But it was okay, the check Angel had sent covered it. Just barely though. "It's okay, I have the money."

She nodded and smiled. "Would you like to have anything engraved on the back? That's been popular," she said.

He thought for a moment. "Like what?"

"Well, you could get something like this." She showed him a sample paper. It had two names joined by a little heart with the date underneath.

"That's nice," he said.

"Okay, you can write your names down here, and fill out this other information. It should be ready to pick up in 2-3 days. How will you be paying?"

"I have a check," he said.

"Oh, well we will have to wait for the check to clear. We don't even normally except them, it's a Christmas special," she said.

"Well as long as I have it for Christmas," he said. He smiled. He was happy to be able to do something nice for Dawn. She definitely deserved it.

December 24th, 2003

On Christmas Eve Connor walked back into the jewelry store. He had decided to wait until today to pick up the necklace so that he didn't have to worry about not losing it for so long. The same woman who had sold it to him was there. "Hi Connor. Your necklace is ready, I'll go grab it." He thanked her and sat down to wait.

A moment later she came back, carrying the necklace. She showed it to him for his approval on the engraving. "It looks great," he said.

"Would you like me to gift wrap it for you?"

Connor nodded. "Yes please." He was grateful, because he had no idea how to wrap a present.

A few minutes later she presented it to him, wrapped in gold paper. "Here you go. And here is the cash back from your check," she said, handing him an envelope. She smiled at him. "I hope she likes it. Merry Christmas."

He smiled. "You too."

Night was falling as he climbed the stairs of his home. It was funny, he was actually thinking of it as his home now. Tomorrow he was going to the Summers home, and he hoped to find a private moment to give Dawn her gift. He climbed the stairs and was surprised to hear faint music playing. He frowned. Was Dawn here?

He opened the door, and his mouth fell open. The place was completely decorated for Christmas. There was a small Christmas tree decorated with lights, and tinsel framing the windows. Faint Christmas music played from a boom box, and Dawn was standing in the middle of the room, wearing a Santa hat and a big smile.

_Have yourself a merry little Christmas  
Let your heart be light  
From now on our troubles will be out of sight_

"Dawn, you didn't have to do all this," he said.

She grinned. "I thought it would help you get into the Christmas spirit. Besides, I _love_ decorating."

He walked over to her and gave her a big hug. "You are amazing."

She grinned at him. "Look, mistletoe." She pointed towards the ceiling. "Wonder how that got there." They laughed, and then he kissed her gently.

"Dance with me?" she asked. She put her hands around his neck, and he put his around her waist. She relaxed against him and they swayed back and forth to the music.

_Have yourself a merry little Christmas  
Make the Yuletide gay  
From now on our troubles will be miles away  
  
Here we are as in olden days  
Happy golden days of Yore  
Faithful friends who are dear to us  
Gather near to us once more_

"Dawn, I've been wanting to tell you something," Connor said softly.

She looked at him, curious. "What? You can tell me anything."

He paused. "I...I love you." Dawn stopped swaying and stared at him.

"R-really?" she asked, tears coming to her eyes. "I love you too. I think I have ever since I met you."

He kissed her again. "You're just the best thing that ever happened to me. And I love you." It felt so good to say it. They kissed again.

_Through the years we all will be together  
If the fates allow  
Hang a shining star upon the highest bough  
And have yourself a merry little Christmas now_

When they stopped kissing Connor noticed that there were two presents under the little tree. "What is this?" he said, walking over to them.

"Well one is from me, and the other is from Angel and Cordelia. It was on the porch when I got here to decorate, and I took it out of the box and put it where it belongs. It's big," she said. The box was big, and Connor wondered what it was.

"I have a present for you too. I was going to give it to you tomorrow, but you can have it now," he said.

Dawn's eyes brightened. "Okay! But you go first." They sat down on the floor near the tree. Connor reached for the big one from LA first. He tore off the paper. It was a TV. There was a note with it.

"Dear Connor," he read aloud. "The TV was Cordelia's idea. She says every teenage boy needs one. Say hello to everyone for me, and Merry Christmas. Love, Angel," he said. He felt mixed emotions at reading the note. He still didn't love his father. But he did appreciate all he had done for him.

"That's awesome! I'll get Xander to come over and hook it up for you," Dawn said. "Do mine now!"

He reached for Dawn's present. There was a big, long box with a smaller one on top of it. "Open the big one first," she said.

He tore off the paper and was surprised to find an awesome battle ax. "Cool!" he said, getting a feel for it.

"You like it? Good. I wasn't sure what to get, so I ordered that from this guy Giles knows," she said, relieved.

"It's great. I can't wait to kill something with it," he said enthusiastically.

Dawn laughed. "Open the other one now."

Connor opened the smaller present. It was a picture of him and Dawn in a silver frame. The picture had been taken a few weeks back at Buffy's house. They were both smiling, and his arms were around her. "I realized you didn't have a picture of us," she said. "I have the same one in my room now."

"I love it. Thank you so much," he said, giving her a kiss. "Okay, yours now." He handed her the small gold box.

Dawn opened it, curious as to what was inside. She opened the box and gasped. "Oh my God, Connor..." she fingered the necklace. "You didn't have to do this. How did you ever-"

"My dad sent me some money," he said. "And you deserve it. I know that you liked it. Look at the back."

Dawn turned it over and stared at the engraving. "Connor, I love it. This is the nicest gift anyone has ever given me. Help me put it on?" she asked, wiping her eyes. He fastened the clasp around her neck.

"It looks even more beautiful on you," he said. They kissed. Dawn nestled herself into his arms.

"I love you."

"I love you too." Then they just sat there against the couch, staring at the lights of the Christmas tree and feeling safe in each others' arms.

_Through the years we all will be together  
If the fates allow_

_Hang a shining star upon the highest bough  
And have yourself a merry little Christmas now_


	4. Chapter 4: Lucky

Author's Note: Sorry for the delay in updating this story, I got caught up in finishing The Buffyverse's Island. I really like this chapter, and I hope you do too!

Chapter 4: Lucky

The next morning

Christmas Day

Dawn groaned slightly as the first rays of sunlight penetrated the windows and fell on her face. She slowly woke up. At first she didn't realize where she was. Then she felt Connor's arms around her and remembered. At first she smiled, remembering the necklace and his confession of love. Then an alarm went off in her head and she realized the severity of the situation.

"Connor! Wake up," she said, shaking him gently.

He began to stir. "What?"

"Connor, it's morning! I've been here all night. Buffy is going to kill us!"

Connor was suddenly wide awake. "Oh. But...we didn't do anything."

Dawn blushed slightly. "I know that, but Buffy probably won't believe us." She stood up quickly. "I need to get home."

Connor stood up. "Dawn..."

"What?"

He smiled. "Merry Christmas."

She smiled back. "Merry Christmas to you too." They kissed gently. But Dawn looked a little antsy.

"Am I making you uncomfortable? Because you were here all night?" Connor asked.

Dawn fidgeted a little. "Well, yes. But it's not because of you. I mean, I know you would never...try anything. I'm only a little uncomfortable because, I mean, we're in love. And I guess that I'm just realizing that I'm in a serious relationship. Which is a good thing," she rushed. "I love you. But, I'm just not ready for...that yet. And, Buffy's going to kill me when I get home," she added.

Connor gave her a hug. "I know how you feel. This is all new to me too. But I am happy with where we are right now. Just being with you. And we never have to do anything that you're not ready for."

Dawn smiled. "You're the best boyfriend ever."

Connor laughed. "You are the best girlfriend ever." They kissed again.

"Well, I'm going to shower. You can call Buffy and check in," Connor said. Dawn nodded, and he left.

She walked to the phone and took a deep breath. It was after 8 o clock, and she knew everyone was probably up by now. She just hoped Buffy hadn't gone out looking for her yet. She picked up the phone and dialed home. Buffy answered on the second ring. "Dawn?" she asked frantically.

"Hi, it's me. Merry Christmas," Dawn said weakly.

"Dawn, where the HELL have you been? I wake up, and your bed is empty. I thought you were out lying in a ditch somewhere! Are you with Connor?" she demanded.

"Yes. But we didn't do anything. We just fell asleep last night," she said.

"You better get home right now, and then we are going to have a serious talk." Buffy sounded livid.

"Okay. I'm really sorry that I worried you." But Buffy had already hung up.

A few minutes later Connor emerged from the bathroom, showered and dressed. "How'd it go?"

"She's freaking," Dawn said with a sigh.

"It's okay. I'll help you talk to her." They kissed quickly before Dawn grabbed her things and they headed out the door.

When they walked in the door of 1630 Revello Drive, Buffy was waiting, with a furious look on her face. "Dawn, upstairs."

"Buffy, I'm really sorry. We didn't mean to fall asleep, I swear I would never-" Connor tried to intervene but Buffy cut him off.

"Connor, I need to talk to Dawn alone right now. You can wait down here." Then she walked upstairs. Dawn gave Connor a small smile before following.

Once they reached Dawn's bedroom they entered and closed the door. "Buffy, you have to believe me when I say that nothing happened."

Buffy looked her straight in the eye. "I know."

Dawn frowned. "Well then what's with the third degree?"

Buffy sighed. "Dawn, when I found out you spent the night with Connor, even though I believe that nothing happened, it gave me kind of a wake up call. I realized that my little sister is in a serious relationship. And I realized we had to have a talk."

"That's just how I felt this morning. Connor and I even talked about it, and we both agreed that we wouldn't go any farther until we were both 100% ready." Dawn's eyes widened. "Wait, you don't mean_the_Talk? Because I know about the birds and the bees, I don't need a lecture."

Buffy sighed and sat down on the bed. "I know. I know that you aren't a child anymore. And that really frightens me." Her eyes widened as she noticed Dawn's necklace for the first time. "Dawn, where did you get that necklace?"

Dawn's fingers flew towards the heart charm protectively. "Connor gave it to me. For Christmas." She frowned. "You thought I stole it, didn't you?"

Buffy shook her head. "No, it just surprised me. How did he afford something like that?" She stood up to examine it closer.

"Angel sent him the money. He saw me looking at it when we were at the mall last week, and he surprised me with it last night." She flipped it over to show her sister the inscription.

Buffy smiled. She remembered the night Angel gave her the claddagh ring. It really amazed her, and also frightened her a little, of how similar Dawn and Connor were to her and Angel. "It's beautiful."

Dawn paused a moment, choosing her words carefully. "Buffy, this isn't just about the fact that I'm in a serious relationship, is it? It's about the fact that I'm in a relationship with Angel's son."

Buffy looked up, slightly taken aback. "It does affect me," she said without thinking.

"I've noticed," Dawn said simply.

"It's just. I love him so much. And I still do. And when I found out that he had a son, it almost killed me. Because I know that this is most likely the only child he's ever going to have," before she even realized it, all of her emotions involving the situation came pouring out.

"And you're not his mother," Dawn finished.

Buffy looked down. "Yes. And I know that it's probably incredibly selfish of me, but I can't help feeling this way. And even though I know that Connor isn't Angel, when I look at him I feel all the pain all over again. It's like having Angel there in front of me every day."

Dawn was slightly shocked. She didn't know that Connor's presence in Sunnydale had affected her sister so much. "I didn't realize how hard it is for you."

Buffy shook her head. "You couldn't possibly. But I do want you to be happy." She wiped the tears away that had started to fall. "Angel said something back in LA. He said that maybe you guys could have...what we can't."

Dawn smiled. "Wow. That's really sweet."

"Just promise me something," Buffy said.

"What?" Dawn asked quietly.

"Promise me that you'll cherish every moment you have with Connor. Because you are more lucky than you know."

Dawn hugged her sister tightly. "I will. I do."

"And make sure that before you take a huge step and sleep with him, that you are totally ready," Buffy added.

"I will," Dawn said.

They pulled away and Buffy looked in the mirror. "Look at me, I'm a mess," she said.

"Buffy, do you wonder what would have happened if you hadn't slept with Angel that night?" Dawn asked suddenly.

Buffy shook her head. "Amazingly I don't. Because that was our time. I was ready, and there is no other way things could have happened. I suppose it was fate."

"How did you know you were ready?" Dawn asked quietly.

Buffy smiled at her. "You just know." There was a brief silence. "I'm going to go wash up. You should too, because one of us has a cute boyfriend waiting downstairs," she said with a smile. Then she turned around and left.

Dawn just sat there for a moment, thinking about the things Buffy had just said. It was the first time her sister had ever really opened up to her so much. It really explained a lot, and Dawn really understood what her sister had been constantly going through ever since Angel had come into her life for the first time. And most importantly, it had showed her how lucky she was.

A few minutes later Buffy descended the stairs. Connor jumped up from the couch. He had been waiting anxiously for Dawn's return. Everyone else was outside training the potentials. "Where's Dawn?" he asked.

"She's showering," Buffy said. There was a brief silence. "She's not in trouble or anything. I believe you."

Connor let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding. "Good. Thank you."

"Connor, I think I owe you an apology," Buffy said slowly. "I know that I've been a little less than friendly to you. And I just want you to know that it's not you. It's because you remind me so much of Angel."

Connor was taken aback by her sudden confession. "Is it hard? To see me?"

Buffy sighed and sat down heavily on the couch. "Yes it is. Almost as hard as it is to see him. I guess I hadn't really accepted until today that you are not him. And that you only have my sister's best interests at heart. So I promise that from now on I am going to be nicer to you, and totally supportive of your relationship with Dawn."

Connor was shocked. "Thanks...what changed your mind today?"

"I just talked to Dawn. I think I just needed to let it all out. And amazingly, I feel better now. I realize that you and Dawn are not Angel and I. For one thing, you're not a vampire, and you don't have any pesky gypsy curses. You don't, do you?" she asked quickly.

"No," he said with a laugh.

There was a brief silence. She turned to him suddenly. "Do you love her?"

"Yes," Connor said without hesitation.

She smiled sadly. "Hold on to that. You two are so lucky. You're young, you're in love, and you have your whole future ahead of you."

Connor's heart was breaking for the blonde slayer. He hadn't realized how much pain she still felt because of his father, and probably vice versa. Dawn had told him the story of their relationship, but he hadn't really understood until now. "I'm sorry that it couldn't work out with you and my father."

"I know. I guess it just wasn't meant to be. But maybe you and Dawn are." She turned to face Connor. "But if you break her heart, you will find out what an angry slayer is like."

Connor laughed. "I have no doubt."

Buffy stood up. "I should go help outside. Dawn made me promise we'd all come in and do the Christmas thing, so the sooner we finish the better." She started to walk away, but then stopped. "Oh, and Connor?"

"Yes?" he asked.

She smiled. "Merry Christmas."

He smiled back. "Merry Christmas to you too."

She turned and walked away, leaving him with his thoughts. Buffy was a truly amazing woman. He had never really thought about how much being the slayer had changed her life. It wasn't like his situation at all. He fought demons and vampires because that's what he was raised to do. But he could stop any time if he wanted to. Buffy couldn't. Her fate had been chosen for her. He looked out the window and watched Giles sparring with Kennedy and Molly. They had the same deal. Any chance they had at a normal life had disappeared a month ago when they had come to the Hellmouth. And Buffy and Angel loved each other a lot, at least as much as he loved Dawn, and maybe even more. But they could never be together. He realized how truly lucky he was. He didn't have a sealed fate, and he had the chance to spend the rest of his life with the woman he loved.

"You won't believe the conversation I had with Buffy," Dawn said, running downstairs.

"I know. I talked to her too," he replied. "She really is amazing."

Dawn smiled coyly. "Should I be jealous?"

He grinned. "Never." He kissed her gently.

They broke apart when they heard people coming inside. A moment later Buffy, Giles, Willow, Kennedy, and Molly joined them. "Hey Dawnie! Merry Christmas," Willow said. "You too, Connor." Connor smiled at her. These people were Dawn's family. And who knows? Maybe they would come to be his family too.


	5. Chapter 5: I Chose You

Author's Note: Sorry for the delay, I was working on chapter one of Bound By Fate, which turned into the never ending chapter. The events of this chapter take place during the episode Potential. Because I haven't seen the episode in a while, I am not going to attempt to work Connor into existing scenes, instead I am going to do a few extra D/C scenes that could have taken place offscreen, so to say. I also borrowed a few lines directly from the episode. Sorry this is short, I wrote it in less than an hour. R&R please!

Chapter 5: I Chose You

"Dawn!" Connor ran after her. His mind was racing with what had just happened. Dawn was a Potential Slayer. He didn't really know what to think. The only thing on his mind right now was comforting his distraught girlfriend whose whole future had just changed.

Her bedroom door slammed shut as he reached it. "Dawn, it's me. Please, let me in."

A moment later the door opened a crack. Connor pushed it open the rest of the way and walked inside. "Come here," he said, pulling her close. She relaxed into his arms.

"Connor, this is just so overwhelming," she said, sounding as if she had just run a marathon.

"I know. But whatever happens, I will be there with you every second," he said quietly.

She pulled away and sat down heavily on the bed. "I don't even know if I should be happy or not."

Connor sat down next to her. "That depends on how you look at it I guess."

Dawn looked down at the floor. "I think some part of me has always wondered. If I would be a Slayer. Especially when all the potentials started coming here. And today, when Willow said there was one in Sunnydale, I think a little part of me even hoped that it would be me. But now that it's happened, I'm not so sure."

"Why?" Connor whispered.

She looked at him, tears in her eyes. "Because I've seen what being the Slayer has done to Buffy. She has been through so much. She has sacrificed so much. And I don't want that to happen to me. Connor, all I want is to spend the rest of my life with you."

Connor wiped her eyes gently. "That's all I want, too. But you are ready for this. You have more training than the other girls had when they came here. And you have me. And I know that Buffy will support you one hundred percent."

"That's what I'm not sure about. Especially after what my mom said." She had told Connor the details of what had happened that night before she went to LA a while ago. She laughed slightly. "That seems like so long ago. It's like my life is divided into two parts. Before Connor, and With Connor."

He smiled. "I know how you feel."

Dawn hesitated. "Please don't take this personally, but I need to be alone a little right now. I just need to really think about stuff. You know?"

Connor nodded. "I understand. I'm going to go home and get some weapons, then probably patrol a little. I'll come back to check on you later." Dawn nodded. He kissed her softly. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Connor left and Dawn heard him speak quietly and briefly to the others before the sound of the door closing. Then sounds of the gang's conversation reached her ears.

"Dawn's freaking out. Her input...not worth that much right now," Willow said.

"She's a child. Of course she can't handle this," Anya replied. Dawn snorted. Typical Anya. She was more mature than most girls her age.

"Hey, something out there says she can handle this and a hell of a lot more. Something out there chose her," Xander said.

"I'm chosen," Dawn whispered softly. She felt like she was listening to someone else speaking.

"Sure, she can handle it. Is that why she's hiding out in her room right now?" Willow asked, sounding angry.

"She's just getting used to it. Let it happen. She doesn't have to rush," Xander said. Dawn felt a rush of gratitude towards him. He seemed to be the only one who understood.

Dawn turned and looked at the window. Without thinking anymore, she walked to it, opened it, and escaped into the night.

Later that night Connor entered the Summers home. He stopped in the foyer when he heard Xander speaking. "They'll never know how tough it is, Dawnie, to be the one who isn't chosen. To live so near to the spotlight and never step in it. But I know. I see more than anybody realizes because nobody's watching me. I saw you last night. I see you working here today. You're not special. You're extraordinary."

Connor frowned slightly. Something must have happened. But what?

They exchanged a few more words and then Xander came out into the foyer. "Connor. Hey."

"What happened?" Connor asked.

"Turns out Dawnie's not the potential after all. You should go talk to her. She needs to feel special right now." He turned and went out the door without another word.

Connor paused for a moment before entering the living room. A part of him was relieved beyond words. His Dawn wasn't going to be the Slayer. He wouldn't have to worry so much. But his heart was also breaking for Dawn because he knew that deep down, a part of her had wanted to follow in Buffy's footsteps. It must be so hard to see tons of random girls living in your home that were chosen for the sacred duty of the slayer, and yourself, the current slayer's sister, being on the outside looking in.

"Dawn," he said quietly. She turned around. Her face looked sad.

"I suppose Xander told you," she said.

"Yeah," he said. "Are you okay?"

Dawn sighed. "I honestly don't know. A part of me is relieved. But then I'm also a little disappointed," she said.

He hugged her tightly. "It's okay. I'm here."

"Connor, I need to ask you something, and I need to promise me you'll give me an honest answer."

"Anything," he said.

Dawn hesitated. "Would you have liked it if I became the Slayer? Because I know you have this whole destiny, prophecy thing going for you, and I'm just a normal girl."

"No! Don't say that. I was terrified when I found out you could be the next slayer. I couldn't stand losing you. Ever. And you are not normal. You are the most amazing, unique girl I have ever met."

She smiled slightly. "You really mean that?"

"Yes. Maybe you weren't chosen to be a slayer, but you were chosen by me."

Dawn's lower lip began to quiver. "Now you're going to make me cry!"

Connor laughed. He pulled her into his arms again, and for a moment she forgot everything that had happened that day. It was just her, there in the arms of the man she loved.


	6. Chapter 6: The Idiot Box

Author's Note: Hey, sorry this chapter is really short and kinda filler, just wanted to get another chapter out before I leave for vacation! After this there will be two more chapters, then the third story in the trilogy. This chapter takes place before Dirty Girls.

Chapter 6: The Idiot Box

"You're all set," Xander said, hooking up the final cable. "Should work now."

Dawn smacked Connor playfully on the arm. "I still can't believe you let your tv just sit there in the box for three months!"

Connor shrugged. "I've always survived without one before."

Xander shook his head. "Prepare to be corrupted, and spend hours in front of the idiot box like the rest of us. When we're not fighting for our lives that is."

"Thank you Xander. Now maybe I can get Connor somewhere in this century," Dawn teased.

"Well, you two crazy kids have fun," Xander said. "I'm headed back to Fort Summers, check in for an update."

Dawn nodded. "Tell Buffy I'll be home later." He nodded and waved to them before leaving.

Dawn sat down on the couch excitedly. "Let's watch some tv!" She pointed the remote and pressed the power button. The screen flickered to life. "What do you want to watch?"

Connor sat down next to her. "I told you, I don't need to watch tv at all. I would rather just spend time with you."

Dawn pouted. "Well you are spending time with me. And I want to watch tv," she said stubbornly.

Connor smiled slightly. "You're so cute when you pout." He leaned in and kissed her.

"Are you trying to distract me so I'll turn off the tv?" Dawn asked. "Because I am going to introduce you to modern culture whether you like it or not." She began flipping through the channels. "No, we are not watching sports. That's the one thing I _don't _want to introduce you to." She surfed past the local news, a few documentaries, and some commercials. "Nothing that great is really on at this hour. See, daytime you have soaps, good addicting fun. Then primetime you have your classic dramas, comedies, and reality, but in between not much."

"Well then I guess we'll have to find something else to pass the time," Connor said, pulling her in for another kiss. She obliged, but stopped when the commercial break ended on the current channel.

"Ooh, The Look for Less!" Dawn said happily. "See, here on the Style Network we find good, educational television."

Connor frowned as a hyper set of blonde twins raced a seemingly fashion challenged girl through a mall. "Educational?"

"Yes. It teaches the important values of bargain shopping. Like on this show, Elisabeth gives them between 100 and 200 dollars to recreate a designer outfit. And they have to do it in one hour, so it's time saving!"

"One hundred to two hundred dollars? That's a bargain?" Connor asked disbelievingly.

"Well, considering the prices people pay for real designer looks, it really is. Celebrities pay thousands of dollars for a designer outfit," Dawn explained.

"I don't get that. Even if I had lots of money I wouldn't go wasting it like that."

"Says the man who bought his girlfriend a diamond necklace for Christmas," Dawn said with a smile.

"But that wasn't a waste. The smile on your face made it worth every penny."

"You are so sweet. Have I mentioned how much I love you?"

"Not today."

"Well, I love you." She kissed him softly.

A moment later she drew her eyes back to the television. "Ooh, now we get to see how close Chip and Pepper came to the original look."

Connor rolled his eyes. "Hey, I saw that!" Dawn said angrily.

Connor laughed. "I'm sorry. But sitting around watching this thing doesn't really make sense when there is most likely an apocalypse approaching. And besides, I'd rather have your undivided attention."

Dawn reluctantly turned off the tv. "Okay." She snuggled into his arms. "Do you really think there's going to be an apocalypse?"

Connor sighed. "It looks like there might be. Eventually there's going to be a big showdown with the First. It's inevitable."

"That's what you get for living on the Hellmouth. But I wouldn't stress about it, we've faced lots of apocalypses before, and Buffy always manages to stop it."

"I know. But I just want to spend every minute up until the big fight with you. Things are going to get pretty crazy, and we won't have much time for us."

"But we'll make time!" Dawn said confidently. "You are the best thing in my life right now, and nothing is going to distract me from that."

"Not even the Style Network?" Connor teased.

"No," Dawn said with a laugh.

She relaxed back into his arms, deep in thought. She hadn't really thought about the prospect of the big fight. It made her afraid, because she knew that she and Connor would be right in the thick of it, and she didn't know what she would do if she lost him. Things were going so well right now. _Well, we'll just have to make the best of the time we have right now_, Dawn thought.


	7. Chapter 7: Faith's Philosophy

Author's Note: Here it is, the much needed update to this story. This chapter takes place at points during Dirty Girls and Empty Places. Some dialogue in the first scene is taken right from Dirty Girls. There will be two more chapters after this, I am probably going to write the next one right away because I am psyched to write it. Then I will do another part of BBF before writing the final chapter. Then we will move on to part 3 of our trilogy! Enjoy, and as always, please R&R.

Chapter 7: Faith's Philosophy

Dawn and Connor looked up from where they were sitting at the table with Giles when they heard voices. It was Buffy and a dark haired girl that Connor didn't recognize. He glanced at Dawn, and noted the expression of shock on her face. _Guess she's not an old friend_, Connor thought with a frown.

"Buffy?" Dawn asked.

"We have a new house guest," Buffy replied.

"Hey, got a spare bed for a wanted fugitive?" the girl asked jokingly.

Connor gave her the once over. _Fugitive?_ Might explain Dawn's icy reaction. As for the bed part, he seriously doubted it. The Summers home was bursting at the seams with potentials.

He snapped out of his thoughts as Giles greeted the girl. _Faith. I've heard that name._ Then it hit him. He had heard about her from the Angel Investigations crew, slayer gone bad that had been in prison.

"Does she have to stay here? Because there's some nice hotels that welcome tried-to-kill-your-sister types."

_Yikes_, Connor thought. But hey, if Dawn didn't like Faith then he didn't either. He was sure his girlfriend had her reasons.

"Check it out. Brat's all woman sized," Faith replied with a smile.

"Don't call her that," Connor snapped.

Faith appeared to notice Connor for the first time, and glanced him up and down. "Don't tell me. Little sis got herself a boy toy."

"He's not my boy toy. His name is Connor. He's Angel's son," Dawn added, feeling very defensive all of a sudden.

Faith looked surprised. "I'm guessing that's a long story."

"Very," Connor added enthusiastically.

Faith nodded and looked at Connor, with a new sort of respect in her eyes. She liked Angel, he had been good to her and helped her out a lot. But she wondered how Buffy was dealing with it. She glanced at her but didn't see a reaction.

Buffy and the others exchanged a few words about the girl who had been attacked, and Giles went off to _attempt_ to find Faith a place to sleep. Dawn and Connor went outside on the porch. Dawn no longer had any privacy in her own home.

"So that's Faith. I heard about her," Connor said.

Dawn sighed. "It just makes me upset, that Buffy would welcome her to our home after what she did to her. To all of us."

Connor hesitated. "Well you know that if she's making you uncomfortable you can always come over to my place."

Dawn bit her lip. She had to admit, it was tempting to move out completely, away from Faith and potentials and go stay with Connor. But she didn't think she could handle that. Things had been more...tense between them lately, sexually speaking. Living with him would just bring up a lot of things that she wasn't sure she was ready for.

"I know," she replied. She moved closer and he kissed her softly.

A few days later, Connor exited his apartment. Things had been really crazy lately. First what had happened to Xander during the big fight, something that had really affected and shaken everyone, himself included. Then the people of Sunnydale had seemed to decide to get up and run all at once. The city was crazed right now, and he was on the way to Dawn's to see what he could do to help.

He was halfway down the steps when he heard a door open. "Connor!" called Mrs. Brady. He turned around to see her and her husband leaving the house, suitcases in hand.

"You too, huh," he said, feeling saddened.

"Things are not safe around here. We are leaving today. You should come with us," the older woman urged.

Connor shook his head. "Sorry, I've got responsibilities here."

Mr. Brady shook his head. "Well if you're smart, you'll leave soon."

Mrs. Brady handed him a set of keys. "Well, if you insist on staying, here are all the keys. The house is yours. I doubt we'll be coming back. We're going to stay with my sister in Fresno. Here's her number." She handed him a slip of paper. "It's been a pleasure knowing you Connor."

Connor nodded. "Thank you for everything. Good luck."

They nodded. Mrs. Brady stared at the house sadly, then started down the steps. Mr. Brady looked at Connor.

"Son, if I were you, I'd go be with your girlfriend. Bad times are ahead." He hesitated then followed his wife.

Connor stood there and watched as they loaded up the car and drove away. He looked down at the keys in his hands and thought about what Mr. Brady had said.

It was true, the coming battle did make him think about Dawn a lot. Things were also a lot more intense between them lately. Sometimes it took all his strength not to just take her and...he forced the thought away. But he could tell that things were changing between them, and he just hoped it would be for the better.

"So this is the Bronze. Possibly the only remotely cool location in Sunnydale," Dawn said, as they sat at a table and drank some soda while Faith and the potentials partied.

Connor nodded. "And the only remotely populated one."

Dawn shrugged. "Well we have the big nasties to deal with, so we deserve a chance to party."

He smiled. "Want me to get you another soda?"

Dawn smiled. "Yes please." He started to walk away, but she reached out and grabbed his shirt, pulling him in for a kiss. She instantly felt the new intensity and passion between them.

"I'll be right back," Connor whispered. He kissed her once more then forced himself to move away towards the bar.

Faith sauntered up and sat down in the seat that Connor had vacated. "So Dawnie, going for Angel's son. I must say, not very original, considering the family history," she said bluntly.

Dawn blushed. "Connor's very good to me. And I love him." She was shocked to hear herself say that out loud, to someone else, especially Faith of all people.

Faith raised her eyebrows. "Woah. How's B taking it?"

"She was a little lukewarm towards Connor at first. But it was just weirding her out, having Angel's son around. But she got past it, and she totally supports us."

Faith nodded. "So have you guys...ya know." She raised an eyebrow.

Dawn blushed even harder. "No. Not yet."

"But...you've thought about it," Faith said, reading the younger girl's expression.

Dawn looked at her guiltily. "Yeah. Especially lately."

Faith leaned back in her chair. "Well Dawn, here's how I see it. Big fight's coming up, and most likely you and Angel Junior will be right in the middle of it. And if I've learned one thing from being a slayer, it's that you've got to live for now. Because hey, tomorrow you could be dead."

Dawn let that sink in. "So you think I should...ya know...with Connor? Before it's too late?"

Faith shrugged. "That depends on if you're ready. But he's a pretty nice package, sure you'd be in for a good time."

"What's a good time?" Connor asked, suddenly reappearing.

Dawn nearly jumped out of her skin. "Oh! There you are. Um, just tonight. You know, letting loose at the Bronze," she said quickly. The band started playing a new, slower paced song. She glanced at Faith, and then smiled at Connor. "Do you want to dance?"

"Sure," Connor said. He took her hand and helped her off her chair. Dawn turned to Faith.

"Thanks," she said, giving her a meaningful look. Faith just smiled and nodded.

They walked out to the dance floor, Connor wondering what the two girls had been talking about. "What was that about? I thought you hated Faith."

Dawn smiled slightly. "No, she's actually okay." She wrapped her arms around his neck and they began to move slowly back and forth.

Connor closed his eyes, just enjoying the closeness. She felt so good in his arms.

Dawn was deep in thought. Faith did have a good point. There was the inevitable big to-the-death battle coming, and in case anything happened to her or Connor, she didn't want to have any regrets. The mere thought frightened her beyond belief: she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him, and have many happy years. Children, pets, possibly a mini van, the whole white picket fence deal. But then she remembered what had happened to Xander. Things could change so quickly. Dawn sighed and relaxed into her boyfriend's arms. She knew that there would be some life changing choices ahead, and Faith had given her plenty of food for thought.


	8. Chapter 8: Ready

Author's Note: Here's chapter 8! I am really pleased with ho this chapter turned out, so please please please let me know what you think. But just a warning, this chapter contains underage sex, so if you are not comfortable with that, this is not the chapter for you. I am pretty confident that this is still a PG 13 though, it's no worse than the show. This chapter takes place during Chosen right after Buffy's big speech ("Are you ready to be strong?"). And thanks to everyone who reviewed chapter 7! Only one more chapter after this! But the good news is that this is probably going to turn into more of a series than a trilogy. XD Enjoy!

Chapter 8: Ready

Dawn sat there in silence with the others for a few minutes with the others after Buffy's speech. This was it. Tomorrow it was really it. In some ways it seemed like it was a long time coming, but in other ways it was so sudden and had come out of nowhere.

Things had been so hectic since that night at the Bronze that Dawn and Connor hadn't had much time alone together, and she hadn't had time to really think about things. But now out of the blue Buffy had concocted this crazy plan that was going down _tomorrow._

She stood slowly and headed for the stairs. Buffy intercepted her along the way.

"You should go see Connor. We need all hands on deck tomorrow." She hesitated. "You know that I don't like the idea of you being in the fight."

"It's my choice," Dawn said firmly. "If Connor's going to be in there, I am going to be right by his side."

Buffy smiled wryly. "I know." She tilted her head sideways and looked at her sister. "Are you okay?"

Dawn nodded quickly. "Yeah, just a lot of things on my mind." She cleared her throat. "I'll make sure Connor knows."

Buffy nodded. She gave Dawn a quick kiss on the cheek then headed off towards the kitchen.

Dawn climbed the stairs to her room. Once she was inside, she closed the door behind her and locked it. She stared at herself in the mirror, deep in thought.

_"You're just the best thing that ever happened to me. And I love you." _

_"I know how you feel. This is all new to me too. But I am happy with where we are right now. Just being with you. And we never have to do anything that you're not ready for." _

_"Promise me that you'll cherish every moment you have with Connor. Because you are more lucky than you know." _

_"Make sure that before you take a huge step and sleep with him, that you are totally ready." _

_"How did you know you were ready?" _

_"You just know." _

_"If I've learned one thing from being a slayer, it's that you've got to live for now. Because hey, tomorrow you could be dead." _

_"That depends on if you're ready."_

As thoughts and memories of the last 6 month flooded Dawn's mind, her choice became clearer. Before she knew it she was smiling.

After a moment she took a piece of paper and a pen from her desk. She sat down and started to write.

It was dusk when Dawn reached Connor's apartment. Clutching her purse she headed up the steps and rang the bell. Connor answered a moment later. His face brightened when he saw her. "Hey! I was wondering when you'd show up." He opened the door to let her in.

"It's happening tomorrow," she said.

Connor nodded. "I know. Buffy called. I think she was hoping that I would say that I would convince you to stay out of it, but I didn't." He paused. "Do you really think she can pull that off?"

Dawn smiled. "If anyone can, it's Buffy. And we're in this together. All the way."

They entered the apartment, which was becoming dark. "I brought you some candles. I stopped by the drug store on the way." She pulled the small candles out of her small backpack.

Connor smiled. "Long line?"

Dawn laughed. "Hardly. It's amazing, all that free stuff just lying around." She reached for the matches on the table and began lighting some of the candles. She noticed her hand was shaking slightly.

"Dawn? Is everything okay?" Connor asked.

Dawn took a deep breath and turned to face him. "Yes. But I have something I need to say. Right now."

"You can tell me anything," Connor said, sounding concerned. He took her hand.

"I've been thinking a lot lately. About us. Especially with this big fight coming tomorrow. And I've decided that I want to go into battle tomorrow without any regrets." She gained confidence as she spoke.

"Regrets...about us?" Connor asked.

Dawn nodded. "Connor...I love you."

He smiled. "I love you too."

"And I am not going to risk something happening to one of us tomorrow, without having..." she faltered and took a deep breath.

"Baby, we are going to get through this," Connor said confidently.

"Make love to me," Dawn whispered suddenly.

Connor blinked, shocked. "What?"

"Connor, I want you to make love to me. I'm ready now, and I want this." She took a step closer to him.

Connor exhaled slowly. "Dawn, this is kind of sudden, are you sure?"

She shook her head. "No, it's not sudden. I've felt like this for a while now, and I know you must feel it too. The new passion between us. We've been together 6 months now, and just kissing and holding hands isn't enough for us anymore. We both want more."

"I won't deny that," he replied slowly. "I just...I've never done this before."

"Neither have I. We can have our first time together. I have protection," Dawn said, picking up her bag. "Connor, I really want this. I'm ready."

There was a heavy silence for a moment. Then all of a sudden Connor was kissing her. "Don't hold back," Dawn gasped. "We can't hold back anymore."

Their kisses grew deeper, and he pinned her against the wall. They both felt an overwhelming desire for each other come over them. Finally he scooped her up in his arms and carried her to the bedroom.

He lied her down on the bed and slowly climbed on top of her. They kissed some more, and she began to unbutton his shirt. He shrugged it off and they both kicked their shoes away. His kisses trailed from her mouth down her neck to the edge of her shirt. "This feels so good," she moaned. He slowly pulled her shirt over her head and tossed it aside. He took in the sight of her in just a bra.

"You're so beautiful."

"Connor, I need you." She pulled him to her and they rolled over on the bed...

Back home, Buffy searched the house for her sister. It was almost dark, and she really hoped that Dawn wasn't out by herself. She opened the door to her sister's room. It was empty, except for a folded piece of paper on the bed. She walked over quickly and picked it up.

_Dear Buffy,_

_I went to Connor's, and I'm not coming back tonight. I've decided to give myself to him, completely. I've thought a lot about this and this is what I want. I know you probably won't like my decision, but don't try to stop me. This is my life and I love Connor. I promise we will be careful. I just need to know what it feels like to be with him before we go in there tomorrow. I am hoping that you'll understand. We'll be back tomorrow morning. _

_Love your sister,_

_Dawn_

Buffy sat there for a moment just staring at the note. Part of her really wasn't surprised. Part of her wasn't even angry. She knew that Connor loved her sister, and vice versa. If Dawn thought she was ready to be with him, that was her choice. However, she was only 16 years old, and she was growing up so fast. Too fast. She remembered her own first time, with Angel on her seventeenth birthday. It had been so magical and wonderful, the best night of her life. She sighed. She had been thinking a lot about that night, especially after seeing Angel last night. The one kiss that they had shared had been so wonderful. He had given her the amulet, which she had then given to Spike, and then she had asked him if he was going to see Connor. "No, I don't want to intrude. He has a new life now. But tell him that I care about him, and that he's always welcome in LA. Dawn too."

Buffy had smiled and told him how happy they were. She hadn't mentioned her concerns about the seriousness of their relationship mostly because the absolute _last_ thing she wanted to talk about with Angel was sex. But the thing she remembered most about their conversation was how open things had been left. She and Angel both understood that if some day they could be together, they would be. But it had been nice to hear that confirmed out loud. She sighed again. She just hoped that Dawn understood the seriousness of what she was doing.

"Wow," Dawn whispered. She and Connor were lying there in the candlelight, naked and entwined under the covers.

"That was...incredible," he said softly.

"I was going to go with amazing, but incredible covers it too," she said, smiling with contentment.

"Are you okay? I mean, did I...hurt you?" Connor said, sounding a little worried.

Dawn smiled. "No. I am perfectly fine. Wonderful, actually." The pain actually hadn't been as bad as she had expected, and she really did feel wonderful.

"I love you, so much," he said, kissing her forehead.

"I love you too." Dawn grinned. "I just feel so alive right now! I've never felt this way before. I'm so glad I made this choice."

"So am I. And the feeling is pretty incredible." There was a brief silence. "So just how bad is Buffy going to kill me when she finds out?"

Dawn laughed. "I'm hoping not at all. I wrote her a note before I left. I told her that I wasn't coming home tonight, and that there was nothing she could do to stop me."

Connor raised an eyebrow. "Wow. How do you think she'll take that?"

Dawn looked at him sheepishly. "Honestly? I'm hoping that she'll be too caught up in tomorrow's apocalypse to give me a lecture."

Connor chuckled. "Your sister's a pretty amazing woman. Just like you."

Dawn smiled sweetly. "Thank you."

"You are very welcome." He kissed her softly. She adjusted herself in his arms and traced lazy circles on his chest.

"I am ready now. For the fight tomorrow. You know, I actually made this decision so I could feel like my life was complete going in there. In case something happened to me. But now, after, I feel more confident than ever that we are going to get through this," Dawn said quietly.

"That's the way we have to think. Because we have many more nights like this ahead of us."

"Oh, we'd better," Dawn said, straddling him.

"You know, we have a big fight tomorrow, we should get some rest," Connor said, mocking sincerity.

Dawn grinned wickedly. "The night is still young. And besides, the first time was great, but we _are_ both beginners, and I think we need some practice."

"Practice, huh?" Connor said. He pulled her close and kissed her passionately, before rolling over so he was on top of her again.


	9. Chapter 9: Following the Sun

Author's Note: Here it is, the final chapter! I love this fanfic and this series, it's a nice break from my angsty Bound By Fate, as much as I love that story! Oh and just a quick note, in this story Buffy never sent Dawn away with Xander. I just don't think that would have happened if Connor was there. Thanks to kitty and Hellmouth2 for their comments on chapter 8! You know that I rarely end a fanfic without a song, and this one is We Will Follow the Sun by Hoku. Fluffy, but so is this series! Enjoy! -goes to learn Italian so she can start 3rd installment-

Chapter 9: Following the Sun

Connor lied there in silence, watching his girlfriend turned lover sleep. She looked so beautiful and peaceful. Her hair fanned out around her on the pillow, and the trace of a smile was visible on her lips. Her bare shoulders stuck out from under the covers. Connor glanced out the window. The sun was coming up soon, they should probably get ready for today's battle. He felt terrible waking her, so he eased his guilt by doing it with a gentle kiss.

She began to stir, and her eyes fluttered open. She saw him and slow grin spread across her lips as she remembered last night. "Mmm. Good morning."

"Good morning beautiful," he whispered, kissing her again. She settled into his arms.

"We should probably get up," he said reluctantly.

Dawn smiled. "It's okay. They won't have the apocalypse without us. And I just want to bask a little." She paused. "I feel...different. In a good way. Older, and like I'm seeing everything for the first time."

He smiled. "I feel different too. We feel different. It seems like...we're so much closer."

Dawn laughed softly. "Well that's kind of inevitable."

He laughed too. "I suppose."

"I'm ready for this now. The fight today. I feel like nothing is stopping us," Dawn said.

"We can do anything as long as we're together," Connor said confidently. "And if anyone can pull this off it's your sister."

"I know." The sun had risen and the sky was gleaming through the window. "I should go shower now."

"Do you need any help with those hard-to-reach areas?" Connor asked mischievously.

Dawn smiled seductively. "If I did, we would never get out of the shower." She reached out and grabbed Connor's shirt that had been discarded last night and pulled it on. She climbed out of bed after a quick kiss. She disappeared around the corner. Connor lied there on the bed, thinking about how amazing last night was. He had never imagined that anything could feel that good.

Dawn suddenly peeked her head back around the corner. "You know, we could conserve water by showering together. And we are in the middle of an apocalypse, so every last drop counts." She grinned and giggled as Connor leapt from the bed and raced her to the bathroom.

About an hour later Dawn and Connor entered 1630 Revello Drive as everyone moved around, gathering weapons and preparing for the battle. Buffy was waiting just inside the door. Dawn smiled awkwardly. "Hi Buffy."

"Hello Dawn," Buffy said cooly. "Right now I have much better things to do than lecture you, but don't think you're getting off without one."

Dawn's heart sank. "Figures."

"It's time to move out," Buffy called.

"Xander, Dawn, and Connor, you can take the atrium," Buffy said, once they were inside the school and everyone was scattering to their various positions.

"We can handle it, if you need Xander someplace else," Connor said, speaking up for the first time. Honestly, he didn't want to have to worry about protecting Xander. He was going to be busy enough protecting Dawn and fighting.

"I want him with you," Buffy said firmly.

Connor groaned inwardly but headed off. Dawn lagged behind. He heard her exchange a few words with her sister, ending with "anything you say is going to sound like goodbye." Connor felt sad for Dawn. He knew that it would kill her if anything happened to Buffy. But in the few short months that he had gotten to know the slayer, he had developed a sense of trust and respect for her, and he knew that she wouldn't lead them in here if she wasn't confident that they were going to win. He just worried that everyone might not make it out alive, and he knew that Dawn cared about all of these people. He had even come to care about some of them. He snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Buffy call his name. He turned around, and she looked him right in the eyes. She didn't need to speak, he knew what her point was. He nodded.

"Don't worry. I'll take care of her."

Buffy nodded and smiled. Dawn joined her Connor, and he clasped her hand before they headed off to the atrium.

Dawn, Connor, and Xander stood nervously in the atrium, weapons in hand. Connor looked Dawn in the eye. "Just relax. We're going to win. Remember, we can get through anything together."

Dawn smiled back at him, suddenly looking more confident. "I know."

When the ubervamps joined them, the three of them became to wrapped up in the fighting to worry. Connor caught a few glimpses of Dawn, proud of how far her fighting skills had come since those first days of training at the hotel. She was clever too, at one point letting the light in to defeat several ubervamps. And when they were fighting together, they were almost unstoppable. It was almost as if they had one mind. Connor would toss Dawn a sword right when she needed it, or they would switch places to even out the field.

When the building started to shake, Connor didn't even stop to think of a reason, he just knew that he had to get Dawn out of there. "Come on!" he took her hand and they ran towards the exit, Xander close behind. Connor heard him screaming out for Anya, and he sighed, realizing that the former demon probably hadn't made it through the battle. Connor reached out and gently grabbed his arm. "Come on. We need to get out of here." Xander reluctantly followed. Connor also noticed Dawn glancing nervously about, no doubt looking for Buffy. He prayed that she was okay.

They boarded the bus and took seats at the back, Dawn staring out the back window towards the school, her expression more desperate by the second. Unsure what to do, Connor just held her hand. A moment later Faith joined them, and they started driving down the street. _Come on Buffy_, he thought silently.

A few long moments later, he smiled when he saw Dawn's sister leaping across the roof of the shopping mall where he had spent endless hours with his girlfriend that day. Dawn smiled too, looking incredibly relieved. When Buffy joined them on the bus, Dawn hugged her tightly.

Giles asked Buffy what had done that, and she replied "Spike." Connor raised an eyebrow, surprised. He hadn't really gotten to know the blonde vampire very well during his time in Sunnydale, but anyone who died to save the world deserved credit.

After a few minutes they stopped. Everyone slowly climbed off the bus. Hand in hand with Dawn, Connor stared out at the crater. He stayed back as she walked over to Buffy and a few of the others. He supposed that they had won. It was all gone now. Dawn's house, his own apartment where he and Dawn had made wonderful memories last night. He supposed that now they would have to start over. But where?

Dawn rejoined him, a smile on her face. "I still can't believe we destroyed the mall. That goes against everything I've ever believed in."

Connor smiled. "I'm not going to lose any sleep over it."

Dawn smacked him playfully. "Number one rule for boyfriends: _never_ diss the mall."

Connor smirked. "Well I suppose I'll have to go to one, considering all our stuff is gone."

Dawn pulled him in close. "But we have each other. And that's all we need. And besides, it's an excuse to get a whole new wardrobe!" He laughed, and they kissed softly. "And I have this!" She reached under her shirt and pulled out the necklace Connor had given her for Christmas.

Connor smiled. "I didn't know you were wearing that."

"I never take it off."

"Good thing you were, that wasn't cheap." Dawn giggled, and they kissed again, more slowly and passionately.

They broke away after a long minute. "How's Buffy? I know she and Spike were..." his voice trailed off.

Dawn shrugged. "She seems okay. But I'm sure it's affecting her. She may not have loved him the way she loves Angel, but she still cared about him a lot." Connor nodded, understanding.

Buffy hesitantly approached them. "We're gonna head out now."

"To where?" Dawn asked bluntly. Connor stared at Buffy. There was something different about her. She looked almost...peaceful.

"I don't know. We have a lot of work to do, finding the new slayers, but first we need a place that we can all crash," Buffy said.

"What about the hotel? In LA?" Connor suggested.

Buffy nodded. "That works. And there's room for everyone." Her heart skipped a beat as she realized she was going to see Angel again, and her mind wandered back to that kiss mere days ago.

"LA it is then," Dawn said cheerily. The Hyperion Hotel held so many happy memories for her and Connor, and she was glad to be going back. Everyone else was boarding the bus, and she and Connor started to follow suit.

"Dawn, we need to talk. Now," Buffy said, raising an eyebrow.

Dawn sighed. She knew this was coming. "Okay." She went to the back of the bus and sat down. Connor gave her a quick kiss and sat down across the aisle, close enough to defend Dawn if needed, yet far enough to not be intruding.

After speaking to Giles, who was driving the bus, Buffy joined her sister at the back of the bus. She sat down beside her and sighed. "Where do we start?"

Dawn fidgeted. "Look, Buffy, you can skip the lecture. I know the choice I made was serious, but I don't regret it at all."

Buffy raised an eyebrow. "How many times did you practice that?"

"Several," Dawn admitted.

"Dawn, it just scares me how much you're growing up," Buffy said seriously. "Dating Connor is one thing. But having a...sexual relationship when you're only sixteen-"

"I'll be seventeen in a month. That's only a month younger than you were," Dawn reminded her.

"And we all know how well that worked out for me," Buffy said firmly. Dawn shut up.

"Dawnie, listen to me. I like Connor. I really do. And I know he loves you. But you can't expect to just pull something like what you did and have me just forget about it!"

"I didn't say you would! But you could at least support me!" Dawn said, her voice growing a little louder. A few people glanced back.

"Dawn, lower your voice. And yes, I support your relationship with Connor. But it scares me that you're having sex because you still have your whole future ahead of you. You still have another year of high school left! I can't let you ruin your future."

"I'm not going to get pregnant. We were careful," Dawn said impatiently.

"It's not one hundred percent," Buffy said.

"Buffy, what is the point of this? Are you going to forbid me to see Connor?" Dawn said fearfully. _Not like that would stop me, _she told herself.

Buffy shook her head. "I would never do that. I want you to be happy. But I just want to put things in perspective for you. And I think you and Connor should consider slowing things down a little."

"Buffy, that's a little hard to do now. Now that we know what it feels-" she stopped herself.

"I know. And I understand that this is probably too late." Buffy sighed. "Okay, you want me to be completely honest?" Dawn nodded. "Well, I am actually only saying all of this because I would be the worst sister ever if I didn't."

Dawn cracked a smile. "So...you agree with me."

"God help me, yes. I understand why you did what you did. And I know that even though you are only sixteen-"

"Almost seventeen," Dawn interrupted.

Buffy smiled wryly. "Almost seventeen, you are much more mature than that. So you just have to tell me one thing."

"What?" Dawn asked, suddenly feeling a little teary.

"Is it genetic?" Buffy asked sheepishly.

"You mean the amazingness?" Dawn asked, grinning.

Buffy laughed. "I was going to use a more mature adjective, but that works."

"Definitely. It was totally wonderful," Dawn said, still grinning happily. There was a brief silence. "I never felt like this before," Dawn said.

"How?" Buffy asked, smiling as well.

"Like you're not just my sister, but my friend, too," Dawn said truthfully.

Buffy pulled her sister close and hugged her tightly. "I want that for us. I want you to be able to talk to me about these things. But you just have to promise me one thing."

"What?" Dawn asked dubiously.

"That when we settle down somewhere, you will finish high school, and go on to make a good life for yourself. And Connor," she added. "Hey, maybe you can even get some of the perfect high school moments that I missed out on."

Dawn smiled. "It will be awesome to go to the prom with Connor."

Buffy laughed. "I would say you could borrow my dress, but it's somewhere in the pit-formerly-know-as-Sunnydale."

"Oh, we have some major shopping to do," Dawn said excitedly.

Buffy laughed. "Oh yeah." She paused. "Well, I suppose I'll give you and Connor some alone time then."

"Thank you. For everything," Dawn said sincerely. They hugged again.

Buffy got up and went over to where Connor was sitting alone. She looked down at him. "I don't think I have to tell you what will happen if you hurt her."

Connor smiled. "Don't worry. I won't."

Buffy nodded and smiled back. Then she went up to the front of the bus to check on everyone's injuries.

Connor slid into the seat next to Dawn. "I heard a little bit of that. Sounds like you've got one awesome sister."

Dawn smiled. "I really do."

_Baby hear me  
When I tell you that I love you  
You give me reasons  
To be always thinking of you  
Day or night, night or day  
It doesn't matter  
You give me hope  
You got me dreaming of forever_

_We will follow the sun together  
Will this love of ours last forever  
Who knows  
But until that day comes  
We will follow the sun_

Dawn snuggled into Connor's arms, and he stroked her hair. "You were awesome today," Connor said.

Dawn smiled. "I learned from the best."

Connor kissed the top of her head. "This is another new beginning for us, you know."

"I know. And I can't wait to spend every minute of the rest of my life with you," Dawn said. They kissed softly as the bus drove off into the sunset.

_Baby hear me  
When I tell you that I need you  
And I'm not saying this  
Only just to please you  
You and me together baby  
That's where it's at  
It's the way that I feel  
It's as simple as that_

_We will follow the sun together  
Will this love of ours last forever  
Who knows  
But until that day comes  
We will follow the sun_

_Faith is just a sunrise away  
I love you more my baby  
With every new day  
He loves me -- he loves me yeah_

The End...until installment 3!

A/N: Here is a quick preview of my third installment in the Dawn & Connor: Miracles Happen series!

-tentative title: Living the Dream

Things to expect:

-An appearance early on of the Angel Investigations crew

-Dawn, Connor, and Buffy living together in Italy

-A friend for Dawn! (Original character)

-Connor gets a job! Tell me in a review what you think he should do!

This will debut in 1-4 weeks, depending on how into Bound By Fate I get. Hint hint, the number of reviews I get for this chapter could make it sooner rather than later! :-D_  
_


End file.
